Harry Potter and the Death Lord
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Damien Winchester is a dark-hunter, Demon child, and most of all a reaper under the control of the Mistress of death herself now he has been tasked with watching protecting and training the boy who lived while looking for a demon more powerful then the Winchester family has faced before.


**A new story I came up with which involves a Necromancer Harry Potter. I don't own Harry Potter characters, Nick Gautier, or supernatural characters, just my O.C.'s Damien, Richard, Hecate, and others.**

 **Warnings: Incest (Parent/Child/Mother/Son) Dark Harry, and Smut.**

 **Pairings:** Harry x Harem, Damien x Harem

 **Harry's Harem:** Lily, Hermione, Daphne, Susan, Ginny.

 **Damien's Harem:** Ruby, Hecate, Artemis, Death.

 **Let me know what girls you want to see in harry and Damien's harems**

**Chapter 1**

 **The Shadow of Death**

My name is Damien Samuel Winchester I'm a Demon hybrid who is also the reincarnation of an ancient Angel Demon hybrid son of the Archangel Lucifer and the Demon queen Lilith, I'm also essentially a slave to the goddess Artemis, and the apprentice of the Grim Reaper herself (yes I said herself).

I am the Guardian angel/demon/reaper of a boy named Harry James Potter, and Harry and his family are going to the zoo and went into the reptile house where Harry had a conversation with a snake his idiot cousin pushed him out of the way and after harry landed he made the glass disappear "Thanks" said the snake "anytime" Harry said.

You're probably wondering how I understood the snake well my father is the human incarnation of Lucifer who could turn into a snake so it only makes sense that I as a descendant of Lucifer can communicate with them.

I was watching Harry and then a reaper came to me "My lord lady Death wants to see you" said the reaper "tell i'll be with her soon" I said the reaper left and returned to the queen reaper, I teleported to her.

I arrived at the palace of death and I heard a sweet voice say to me "Hello my dear how is babysitting going" Death asked I turned around and saw Death she was a pale girl of average height with black hair and lipstick, and silver eyes that seem to stare into your soul wearing an ankh necklace around her neck, when she is clothed she can usually be seen in a black tank top and black jeans with a silver studded black belt, I say when she's clothed because she isn't clothed right now right now.

"Hello death how are you today" I asked "I'm fine but you didn't answer my question how was babysitting the new prospect does he have the gift of Necromancy" she asked "he does among other things, he turns eleven soon which means his letter will arrive soon" I said "when he goes we will sneak him a book on necromancy and other death arts and in the summer I want you to bring him here for training as you were brought before my father the original death **(think the death from supernatural)"** Death told me.

"As you wish lady Death" I said "now there is another reason I called you here and it rhymes with hex" she told me then we started kissing.

A few days later

After nearly three days of fun with Death I returned to privet drive to check on my charge I also saw an owl I called it down to me and took harry's letter so I could give it to him without his relatives taking it from him.

I went inside to grab Harry "hello humans" I said to the walrus and Giraffe in the room I saw the baby elephant in a nice school uniform "Harry were going school shopping" I said to the young boy "I thought my aunt and uncle already got my stuff" he said "not the right supplies" I told him.

"Read this letter when we get to where we're going I said I grabbed him and we teleported away to the leaky cauldron "you can read the letter now" I said "Dear mister Potter we are please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" Harry readout I grabbed his supply list and we went into the motel/bar I got us a room and we went into Diagon Alley "welcome Harry to Diagon Alley" I said.

we entered and I saw a look of happiness on his face we went to the bank and I gave them our keys to get our vaults open we grabbed money and went to the bookstore, potion store, and finally the wand shop I grabbed my ash phoenix tail/angel wing feather wand while harry got a phoenix tail feather made from Holly wood.

We went back to the Leaky Cauldron, where I got us two rooms till it was Hogwarts time I sent his enrollment in and confirmed we had his supplies and then went to sleep for the night.

 **Here's my harry potter story this story borrows elements and characters from Supernatural, and Chronicles of Nick, remember tell me if there's a pairing you want to see or a girl in Harry and Damien's harem. Please like and review.**


End file.
